My Life as Ulqiuorra Schiffer
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: Ulquiorra has a twin and they work well together, until that twin's decides to ditch Ulquiorra at the train station with Grimmjow his bff And why,the one only Aizen is back to cause trouble for the two and the only way to get rid of him. is to go back
1. Chapter 1

Murcielago P.o.v 

My life was something that I didn't care about, I didn't like it whatsoever. Why would you like a life when you're twin brother gets tortured every single day by their father? Why would you want a life with a mother that does nothing but drink and throw bitch fit's about nothing? Well welcome to the life of Ulquiorra Schiffer.

It was finally fall, the trees changing colors, the air crisp and cool, and best of all school was starting back up again…..how wonderful right?

No….Not at all.

I was sitting in my room reading a book quietly until Ulquiorra walked through the door a scowl planted on his pale face. Something must have happened because he started to pace around the room like he always does when he's irritated. I sighed before putting the book down and starting over at my twin;

"What's wrong with you now", I asked tiredly looking over at him again I watched as he sat in front of me on my bed.

"Mom's leaving", he said bitterly looking at me with a disgusted but sadden look in his emerald eyes.

I personally couldn't give a shit about our mother or our father for that matter, but Ulquiorra actually like our mother for some ridiculous reason. I never did question him about it so I just left it at that; he sat there on my bed just staring at me, waiting for me to answer him.

I sighed, "I don't care, she's not even our real mother….and father", I said disdainfully casting my eyes towards my book as I picked it back up. Suddenly he snatched the book out my hand and threw it across the room, landing on his bed. I scowled at him, I wasn't in the mood for this crap today; school was in two more days and I was tired.

"I don't think you understand what im saying", he said, "Mom is moving…out for good", he added. My face turned up in confusion, at first I understood when he said that she was leaving. But half the time she would say it then come back a day later.

"What makes you so sure she's not going to come back like she usually did", I questioned, my brows raised in curiosity. Ulquiorra's gaze flickered to the door before looking back at me, he sighed.

"I saw her packing all her stuff….all of it she's about to leave", he said quietly as he looked down at his lap. "And she was arguing with Aizen", he added shakily.

I could understand why he was acting so paranoid when it came to our foster father, I remember the time I was late to coming home from school one day, and I found him in the corner of the room crying his eyes out. For me seeing him like this scared the hell out of me, Ulquiorra was so quiet, he kept to himself, and he didn't let little things get to him; it just shocked me I guess, but I still didn't like it. For a whole month he was quiet, it was like he was walking around dead; I never did bring up the incident again to him.

"Don't worry about it", I said confidently, it's not like she did anything special around this house anyway.

"B…But what will Aizen do in his spare since she's l….leaving?" he asked nervously looking at me with hopeful eyes.

I thought about it for a minute, he had a point what will Aizen do when she leaves. His little toy is walking out on him, and the only thing to play with now is…

My eyes widen for a second; Ulquiorra started to shake his head back in forth as he got off the bed. He started to pace again walking from my bed to his and back, and then he suddenly stopped his back to mine.

"Murcielago i….i can't take it, what if A….Aizen's tries something", he stuttered. I slowly got up from the bed and put a hand on his shoulder, I hated seeing him like this; so weak, afraid, scared out of his mind. But it didn't matter because I'll be there to take the entire blow, I'll be there to comfort him, I'll be there to protect him.

"Don't worry Ulqi, yah big bro will handle it", I said cheerfully. Despite his twin offer, he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Your only older by eleven minutes so shut it", Ulquiorra huffed as he flopped on his bed. I could only laugh at my twin before getting my book and sitting back down on my own bed.

Ulquiorra's P.o.v

Murci could be so annoying sometimes, however I do appreciate what he does for me. I really do adore my twin; he is the only person I love; only person I care about. I always wonder where he gets all that enthusiasm from, I could never be so confident like he is. Despite being twins were so different; him having longer black hair than mine, and that he so loud, noisy, and like I said before confident. I on the other hand, have shorter dark hair; I like to keep to myself, and im more quiet than him also.

However I didn't mind, as long as I have Murcielago my life will be at ease. Just as my eyelids started droop, from the exhausted day I had, the door slammed opened. My body jumped upright to see who it was, but my body started to tremble as soon as the brown hair came into view. I watched him look over to me with a hazed look in his eyes, and at that moment I could tell that he was drinking.

"U….Ulquiorra", I heard him say my name, well more like stuttered it, but it still made me shiver. I moved to the back of my bed trying make as much as space between me and him. I watched him get closer to the end of my bed, and I unconsciously whimpered the memories from before flitted through my mind.

Murcielago P.o.v

I heard Ulquiorra whimpered when he saw Aizen getting closer to his bed, so it was then that I got off my bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aizen your drunk you need to go to sleep", I stated boldly. I watched him as he turned to look at me with a confused look. Then that look turned into anger and then there was a hand flying across my face, which stung like a bitch.

"Murci", I heard my pet name come out of Ulquiorra's mouth; I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, telling him silently to stay on the bed. I knew very well were this was going and I didn't want to drag Ulquiorra into at all.

I winced a bit when I felt that hand grip my wrist tightly as he dragged me out the room.

Ulquiorra P.o.v

I saw the look in Murci's eyes, secretly telling me not to do anything. I hate this so much, Aizen taking advantage of us like this. I also hated that Murci always protected me like this, it's not like I hate it or anything. It's just that when he does protect me something always goes bad for him, he's the one who always put up a big front, hiding his emotions with that confident smile of his.

I lay back down on my bed and covered my eyes with my arms, as my eyes started to droop again. I tried hard to block out the screams that was coming from down the hallway.

**Yah so a start of a new story and this is the 1****st**** chapter (obviously) =D**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	2. Chapter 2

Ulquiorra P.o.v

I was asleep for a good 3 hours and I woke up finally, looking over to my clock it was 4 in the morning. Wonderful I thought to myself, I sat up in the bed and looked over to Murci's bed and saw him his back facing mine. I slowly got out of the bed and walked over to his, but before I lay next to him I saw angry purple bruises on his back.

Aizen….

I got into his bed and wrapped my arms around his stomach, burying my face in his neck. Yes this sounds weird, but I really do love my brother (not in that way of course) but I really do care for him. Im so frustrated with myself, why can't I be like Murci?

Why can't I be confident?

Why can't I be strong like him?

Why am I the one who always needs protection?

I knew I was already crying, and I do hate myself for it. I been crying a lot lately and that's because Aizen's been very lonely. God I feel like such a wuss right now, I felt the bed shift a little and now I was staring at my twin.

Murcielago P.o.v

Aizen was finally done "playing" as he nicely put it, with me and boy was I ready to just go to sleep. I walked into the room to see Ulquiorra sleeping soundly on his bed, I was glad that he was asleep because I knew that he would get all worked up over the condition im in right now.

I walked over to my own bed, took of my shirt and lay on my side. My whole back was throbbing from the beating I got from Aizen's fists. He could be such an ass-hole, I just don't understand why his foster father acts the way he does; and sometimes he isn't even drunk and he will still be like this. If I don't do something about this Ulquiorra and I are going to be in some deep shit.

He could always call their grandmother to give them money to get out of here or something. Wait no I can't do that, this is the one and only town that Ulquiorra has friends in. It was kind of hard for him to make friends unlike him who people were attracted to. I sighed and closed my eyes, I'll just have to think about it later, I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

I woke up a couple of hours later to find my neck wet; I shifted slightly to see Ulquiorra crying silently. He looked up to me and I could tell that he been banging on himself again. This always happens when Aizen takes me out the room, and when I come back Ulquiorra will start to blame him for everything.

"Stop crying", I stated quietly, he reached up a hand to wipe the tears off his face. "Don't go blaming yourself again", I added.

"B….but how can I not?" he questioned, "Your always protecting me and what do I do…nothing", he said as he stared me down with those emerald eyes. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw how regretful and painful those eyes where, I just couldn't take this it was too much. I say up fully and got off the bed.

"Come on", I said as I walked to the window.

Ulquiorra P.o.v

I watched Murcielago get up and walk towards the window, instantly I knew what we were about to do. I followed him out the window and hopped onto the tree branch next to him, and it didn't take long until we were on the ground. I looked over at Murci as saw that he still didn't have his shirt, and it was pretty chilly outside.

I took the jacket that I had on and handed it to him, Murci looked up and smiled before taking the jacket thankfully.

As we started to walk to the usual place we always go to during a time like this. I stared over at Murci and I could already tell that he was thinking about some kind of plan. I knew my brother well we always go to the lake behind our house to just get away and sometimes to think about things.

We past the huge oak tree like we always do, and jumped over the little ditched and we were there. I watched silently as Murcielago walked towards the lake and put his feet in the water.

"You're going to get sick", I said as I sat down next to him with a small smile,

"The water is warm", I heard him whispered, I watched as he turned his head to look at me in the eyes.

"Ulquiorra we gotta get out of here", he said to me with a serious tone.

Murcielago P.o.v

Ulquiorra turned to look at me with a confused and shocked look on his face. "Leave", he whispered, "and go where", he added.

I didn't expect that to come out of his mouth, in all honestly I was kind of put off by the answer. I thought he would want to stay because his friends?

"But what about your—

"There not my friends", Ulquiorra said quietly, "Never where", he added.

It was kind of freaky at how the other could tell what I was about to say to him. But back to the point,

"So what happened?" I asked kind of curious of why the group he would usually be laughing with and talking all the time suddenly not want to be his friend. I watched him pull his knees up to his chest and laid his chin on his arms.

"They found out a couple of days ago", he muttered sadly, "Said they didn't want to be seen with me". I watched as he closed his eyes for a couple of minutes, trying to hold back the tears that were bound to fall down his face. I sat that for a good two minutes without saying anything, my brother always had a problem with finding friends like I said before; and the reason why is that he's gay.

"Ulquiorra look im—

"Why are apologizing it's not your fault", Ulquiorra said quietly his face now completely hidden by his arms. This instantly made me feel like crap, I knew Ulquiorra was "different" when we were younger but I didn't care at all. I on the other hand was straight, but that didn't seem to matter either; I was always concerned about Ulquiorra later on in the years because of this exact thing right here.

"I know but still that's terrible", I said, "So you wouldn't mind if we did end up leaving this place?" I asked.

"I wouldn't care if we moved to across the world", was Ulquiorra's answer. I chuckled at this; Ulquiorra's sarcasm was really funny sometimes.

"Great then we leave today then", I said happily.

Ulquiorra P.o.v

I didn't care if we left this godforsaken place, I could care less and I do. To get away from all the people that taunted me, and for Aizen being such an ass to me and my brother. Everything will be solved once we leave this place and start over. After another hour we went back to the house to find it empty, Aizen left a note saying that he'll be back later.

"Perfect time to start packing at get out of here", I commented as we walked in our room. Murci only smirked before pulling out the duffle bags, throwing one over to me as I started to pack all my clothes.

"So how are getting the money for all this?" I questioned. Murcielago smiled and said that were going to be dropping by grandmas, which made me smile. Our grandma was rich…..filthy rich, because when our grandfather died he left a lot of money for our grandmother so she could live in comfort. Also she was always pestering us about money, always seeing if we needed anything and every time we would tell her no.

It was only 3:00 when Murci decided we should get going before it got too late. I was looking around the room to make sure that we didn't forget anything when Murci came hurling through the door. He slammed it shut before looking over at me with panic filled eyes.

"What the matter", I asked I could tell that something was definitely wrong.

Murcielago P.o.v

I was downstairs getting some snack and putting in my bag when I heard a car door slam. Then I heard a muffled noise behind the door. I didn't waste any time I grabbed my bag and ran up the stairs to our room. When I walked in Ulquiorra was looking around making sure we didn't leave anything.

"What's the matter?" he asked…

"We gotta get out of here now", I said urgently as I headed towards the window and opening it.

"Why what's go-

"ULQUIORRA….MURCIELAGO", came Aizen's voice.

"That's why now go out first…hurry", I said quickly as I grabbed my own bag off the floor.

Ulquiorra P.o.v

I didn't what Murci told me I jumped onto the tree branch outside our room; I dropped my bag first so I can climb back down. I looked up to make sure Murci was behind me which he was; as I dropped to the ground I looked back up to see Murcielago throwing his bag to the ground, just as he jumped on the branch he was lurched back.

"Murci!" I shouted, what the hell is going on,

Murcielago P.o.v

I was just about to jump on the branch when Aizen came out of nowhere and pull me back inside.

"Where are you going?" Aizen hissed as he dropped me on the ground with a thud, I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. I got my mind set on leaving and that's what im going to do.

"Were leaving Aizen and were not coming back", I said I kicked him in his knee, I heard him his and then I made a break for the window again. However Aizen was back up again he grabbed my ankle which made me trip. The only foot that I had on the branch slipped off and I came barreling down.

Ulquiorra P.o.v

I didn't know what was going on but I saw Murci's body getting pulled back into the house, and I started to panic. I was just about to go back up the tree to make sure Aizen hadn't done any real damage when I saw Murcielago's body falling down off the tree. I reacted on instinct, if you saw something falling you catch it right…..wrong.

I held out arms to catch him which I did but he ended landing on my arms then in them. Also I was pretty sure I heard a sickening crack from my left arm. I looked back up to see Aizen staring down at us, and then he disappeared.

"Murci come on he's gonna come after us", I shouted. Murcielago stood up quickly and grabbed his bag; it will always surprise me at how nothing fazes my brother at all. I mean he just fell out a tree tall as a two story house and he just brushed it off like it was nothing.

I stood also but as I did I let a scream…..yep my arm is defiantly broken.

"What's wrong", Murcielago asked worryingly as he looked back at me with concern.

"Y….You landed on my arm", I said holding my left arm

"MURCEILAGO!"

We both lifted out heads to see Aizen coming towards with a pissed off look in his eyes.

I watched as Murci grabbed my bag, he looked at me and yelled run…..

3 hours later

Murcielago P.o.v

Ulquiorra and I were almost too our grandma's house when he fell against a fence, his back sliding down as he held his arm.

"Ulquiorra", I yelled I ran back over to help him back up, "Come on were almost there just hang in there alright", I said.

Ulquiorra just shook his head before slowly getting back up; I could tell that his arm was hurting pretty badly. I honestly didn't mean to fall on him, but I didn't have a choice because Aizen grabbed my foot and I fell.

God everything was about Aizen, everything little thing that happened to us was because of Aizen. One day I will make him pay for what he did to us.

Our grandmother's house finally came in view and as we walked closer I could tell that Ulquiorra was getting very tired. By the looks of things he looked like he could just slip out of consciousness at any minute.

We both walked on the porch and I knocked on the door, while we waited I turned to look at Ulquiorra. He was breathing kind of heavily; I never knew that a broken arm could hurt so badly.

"You okay?" I asked, he looked up towards me and smiled,

"I….Im fine", he answered. I knew what he was doing, trying to cover his pain with that smile; however I knew better than that. I opened my mouth to say something else but then the door opened and out grandmother came into view.

As I led Ulquiorra inside first so he could sit down I watched my grandmother look at us with pity. She knew what was going on with Aizen and us, she did try to stop it but I told her to stay out of it because I didn't want her involved.

When we were all inside the house I watched as my grandmother tended to Ulquiorra who was laying down on the couch his broken arm wrapped up. Once she was finished she turned back to me with a serious look.

"Finally leaving hmm?" She asked,

"Yah we had enough", I answered quietly

Ulquiorra P.o.v

My grandmother finished wrapping up my arm and we were now heading back out of her house. I was quiet when Murci started to tell her all that had happened in this past couple of weeks. After he was done, our grandmother tried to press charges against him, but Murci wouldn't let her. Despite her wanting to throw Aizen in jail she let it go for right now.

She told us that there was a house she used to live in, in this town name Karakura. She also gave us a lot of money which Murci handed to me on the way to the train station. We were still walking when Murci's started to talk to his friend on the phone; I wanted to know who he was talking to be he kept in the back so I couldn't hear anything.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously, my eyebrows rose. Murci just looked at me with sad eyes and smiled; he never did answer my question.

Murcielago P.o.v

I knew this is going to sound bad, but right now I had no choice but to do this. I don't think Ulquiorra's has noticed yet, but Aizen has been behind us for quite a while. I don't know why he hasn't shown his face yet, but I can't risk him finding out where we are heading. So I called a friend….a real good friend; who so happens to be moving to Karakura town also.

"Hello?" came a rough voice,

"Grimmjow I really need you to do something for me", I said pleadingly.

"Murcielago where the hell ya been all summer?" Grimmjow questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"Grimmjow listen to me okay?" I said.

"Yah Yah go on", Grimmjow answered.

"Ulquiorra and I are going to Karakura Town, but im going to have to stay can you please watch over him?" I asked hopefully.

"….!"

"Grimmjow!" I hissed….."Please im begging you, you know how much I care for him and if anything were to happen I don't know what I would do", I said sadly.

"Alright don't worry…I'll handle it but why are you leaving?" Grimmjow said quietly. I heaved out a sigh of relief.

I explained everything briefly with Grimmjow, and I told him not to tell Ulquiorra at all

"Thank you Grimmjow….thank you", I said, and with that I hung up. I caught back up with Ulquiorra who looked a little confused.

"Who was that?" Ulquiorra asked me. My back stiffened for a second, "A just a farewell goodbye to a friend". I lied.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. Great im not going to be looking forward to when he finds out im not going with him;

Grimmjow P.o.v

Aw jeez I thought to myself, Murci has gone and got himself into some shit again. Now im stuck babysitting his brother….wonderful. S'not like I don't like Ulquiorra or anything, it's just that I favored Murci more than him. Now im going to be stuck on a train with his twin brother for 4 hours;

I walked over at sat on the bench by the tracks and waited for the twin's to get here. It was only couple of minutes late that the two finally showed up, I caught Murcielago staring intently at me. I nodded in reassurance as my gaze went to Ulquiorra, his arms was all bandaged up.

"Hey im going to get the tickets I'll be back", Murcielago announced as he walked toward the ticket booth.

I waited until Murci was out of ear shot when I started to look over at Ulquiorra. He looked really tired, worn out; it looked like he hadn't sleep in days. I kind of felt bad for him and Murci of course; I knew what happened between them and their foster father;

"Grimmjow", I heard my name and I turned to see Ulquiorra looking over at me. "That's your name right?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Uh, yah that's my name", I answered with a smile, I watched in surprised when a cute little red blush crawled up to his cheeks.

Ulquiorra P.o.v

Why of all people is Grimmjow here? Oh god why did I ask his name? I already knew his name, how could I forget such a wonderful, outstanding, beautiful name like Grimmjow. But still why is he here? Oh great now im blushing, Danmit why does he have to smile like that. This guy doesn't even know what he's doing to me right now.

"What happened to your arm?" Grimmjow asked, trying to keep the conversation going, he could obviously tell that Ulquiorra was getting uncomfortable.

"Uh I tripped", I answered casually. I wasn't really in the mood to tell the whole story about Murci falling on me.

"Oh", was the only answer I got. Well this is a lovely conversation I thought to myself, but thankfully Murcielago came back and handed me my ticket.

"Alright everybody ready the train is here", he said happily. I watched my brothers face that smile he had forced upon his lips. Something was wrong…very wrong.

Murcielago P.o.v

When I handed Ulquiorra's ticket to him, I can already tell that he was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. But thankfully the train was here and people were starting to board, I walked over with him and Grimmjow until we reached the door. Grimmjow got on first but wait behind the wall to make sure Ulquiorra didn't flip, because what was about to unfold he was pretty sure shit was going to go down.

I watched as Ulquiorra handed the ticket and his bag to the person who was checking everything, and then he turned to look at me.

"Come on", he said reaching out his hand to help me up. But I shook my head, stepped up and hugged him, hugged him like it was going to be the last time I saw him.

"W….What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Ulquiorra….i love you", I whispered as let go; I stepped back and back onto the platform, the doors started to close and then I saw his eyes go wide.

Ulquiorra P.o.v

The doors closed in front of me…..what the hell is going on? What just happened?

"M….Murcielago?" I whispered and then the train started to move, that's when I started to yell his name.

Why was he leaving me?

"Murcielago!"

Is this your way of getting rid of me, because I was weak?

"Murci", I yelled.

I felt something on my neck, and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Murcielago P.o.v

I know what im doing right now is so wrong; leaving my brother like that, to a different town, a different house, and a different school. But in all honesty I didn't have a choice, I couldn't risk Aizen figuring out what we been up to. I just want Ulquiorra to have a normal life, I might not be in it; but at least he has somebody with him.

I grabbed by bag off the ground and headed back over to the entrance and out the door. My grip on my bag tighten when I saw the familiar brown hair, slicked back, brown eyes narrowed into slit's. To sum it all up…

Aizen. Was. Pissed

I walked over to him, I had confidence in every step I took; im not an idiot I had plan up my sleeve, and I was only going to give Aizen his own medicine. You know the pain, the embarrassment, the torture, all of it.

"Murcielago", Aizen hissed as he took a step forward, his hand reaching out to grab my arm. I tried moving out the way, but sadly I was too slow, and what happened next confused the hell out of me?

And to think I liked it?

….So much for my plan.

Grimmjow's P.o.v

Yah just as I thought it was a good idea for me to stay behind to make sure everything was okay. Because as soon as I saw Murci step away from Ulquiorra the other flipped out when the doors shut; flipped out even more when the train started to move. So me being me I pressed two fingers to his neck hard enough for him to faint….and which he did.

I was now sitting in my seat with Ulquiorra next to me still knocked out. His head was leaning onto my shoulder but I didn't mind, I watched as he scrunched up his face cutely; im not going to lie Ulquiorra is pretty damn hot when he's asleep. But right now my focus is protecting him and getting him to his house. It's a good thing that house he's going to be living in is just a couple of houses down from my own.

I hope Murci knows what he's doing, he told me he had a plan; I only hope that plan works.

Murcielago P.o.v

I don't know what the hell is going on with my body, but it went against my whole intentions at the moment. My grip on my bag loosened as an arm wrapped itself around my waist to pull me closer; I had my hands around his neck to pull him down more. Also if you haven't figured it out yet…..yes Aizen is kissing me, but not in a brutal or harsh way; more like a comforting, loving, soothing kiss and sadly I really liked it.

Too many thoughts are going through my mind right now like; how can I do this to Ulquiorra? Why do I like this? Why am I enjoying this kiss? And then the other thoughts come to mind like; have I always like Aizen? Is just a fling or something? Or more importantly is Aizen playing one of his games so I won't leave?

Danmit I thought to myself I don't know what is going on. My mind was telling me to get the hell away from this monster, but then my body wants to get closer. It was simple as that I wanted him, this feeling in my chest, I know what this is; it's been there before when Aizen first adopted, he was more caring and nice to us.

"Murcielago", Aizen whispered as he pulled away from me. I stared up to him those brown eyes looking back at mine. "Why were you trying to run away?" He asked me, I stared at him for a minute not saying anything.

"You were always my favorite…..Ulquiorra was the weak one", he commented a smirk played across his face.

I didn't know what to say to that I mean yes my brother was frail, cry a lot and he got sick the most. Now that I think about im always giving myself up so he wouldn't be hurt, so he could live easy, while my life was hell.

"Murcielago I know what you're thinking", Aizen mused I watched him lean back against the trunk of the car, a smirk on his lips once again.

"You knew deep down that Ulquiorra was a bother….always stealing the attention when he'd cry", he said to me and then I started to remember all the times when we were little; Ulquiorra would start to throw a fit and my parents will go rushing forward always helping him first, always going to his aid and not mines.

"I always wondered why you protect that weakling of a brother, coming to his rescue", Aizen eyed me trying to find some kind of reaction. Slowly I nodded my head in agreement I was starting to get it now, what if this whole plan thing was to just get Ulquiorra out the picture. Maybe I wanted him out the picture unconsciously and I didn't know it until Aizen just pointed it out.

"Am I right…Murci?" Aizen asked as he lifted my chin up with two fingers, I stared into his brown eyes again before wrapping my arms around him and kissing him fully on the lips. I could tell that he was enjoying this as much as I was because he started to chuckle. I broke the kiss and I stepped back, my head down; eyes casted downwards as he grabbed my wrist and opened the car door to the passenger's seat.

Without another word I got into the car and Aizen was soon next to me with a smile on his face. It was a nice smile, a smile that I liked. Don't get me wrong I know this is so messed up, especially after what I said to Ulquiorra back at the train station; and god what I told Grimmjow; said that I was going to Karakura Town after I was done messing with Aizen. But that's not going to happen….

Ulquiorra P.o.v

When I finally opened my eyes I could already tell that there were puffy and red, I had a habit of crying in my sleep when something terrible happens. I blinked a couple of times so my watery vision could clear up, I looked out the window and it was dark. I looked back over to Grimmjow to see what the hell was going on and why Murci didn't get on the train with them. However I didn't see him, he wasn't sitting next to me nor was he in my plain sight.

Just when I was about to get up he came out of nowhere and scaring me shitless, I yelped and then he laughed in my face. I quickly sat back down turning towards the window to hide my red face; I know I had a crush on him since ever but sometimes Grimmjow could be a real ass when he wants to be.

"You okay?" Grimmjow asked me with a smirk on his beautiful face, he sat down next to me and I looked over at him.

"I…I'm fine thank you", I said as I turned more in my seat to face him, I was going to ask him about Murcielago but then he threw something at me and I caught it with ease.

"Eat", he said to me as he started to un-wrap a Crunch bar, I looked down to see a Hershey's bar in my hands and my mouth instantly started water. I ripped it opened and immediately bit into and boy did it taste good, I ate it slowly to savor the wonderful taste that is chocolate.

Grimmjow P.o.v

I came back from the candy cart with chocolate bars in my hands, I didn't really like chocolate but Murci told me to give some to him when he woke back up. It was a pretty good idea too; Ulquiorra is addicted to this stuff, so any questions about Murci will most likely be stalled until later. I watched him look out the window and then turned around in his seat, looking for me. So once again me being me I crept towards him a scared him which was hilarious. I watched him turn away to hide that adorable blush across his face…wait adorable?

I sighed before asking him if he was okay, he said he was so I sat down and gave him his chocolate bar. I watched him in amusement as he bit into the chocolate nearly eating the whole thing. I chuckled this kid is funny, he doesn't even know how damn cute he's being right now. It was only a second later that the whole chocolate bar was gone and he was now licking his fingers, I shifted in my seat slightly and watched him carefully. Those fingers going inside his mouth and slowly taking them out, his tongue cleaning all the evidence of chocolates;

He suddenly looked at me with those huge emerald eyes; well he wasn't staring at me but more at the un-wrapped candy bar in my hand, totally forgotten.

"Uh do you want it?" I asked him, I smiled in amusement when he nodded his head quickly, I gave it to him. I watched again, just staring; the whole thing was gone in mere seconds. When he finally finished he looked more relax, and a little sleepy. Just when I thought he wouldn't ask about his brother, he turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"Grimmjow why didn't Murci get on the train with us?" he asked me his eyes boring into mine. My back stiffened at the question, Murci told me not to tell him anything.

"Uh he had some….business to take care off but don't worry he'll come", I reassured him, and I was serious, Murci loved his brother there's no way that he would leave him like that.

"A….Are you sure?" he asked me again, his eyes downcast to the floor. I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Do you want me to call him to make sure?" I asked he nodded with a sad smile on his lips. I was taking out my phone when I realized the train had stopped and we were there already at the Karakura Station.

"How about we get off then I'll call?" I asked as I got back up out the seat, he gave me a quiet sure before getting up himself.

Soon Ulquiorra and I was on the platform waiting for our bags to come out, we walked over to benches to sit down for a while.

"Im going to the bathroom I'll be right back", Ulquiorra told me as he got up and headed inside. While he went inside, I took this chance to call his brother to see what he was doing.

Meanwhile….Murcielago P.o.v

I was finally home now and currently sleeping on my bed I rolled over and yawned, then I felt arms wrap themselves around my torso. I looked over to see that Aizen crawled inside my bed a playful smirk across his face. I smiled back over to him and then he got on top of me; biting, kissing, and nipping at my neck, his hands gliding across my stomach making my whole body shudder. I watched him slowly inch closer to my face, my lips; I know you may think that this is sooooooo wrong on so many ways, but I like it.

Just when he was about to kiss me, my phone rang, Aizen gave me a look before l grabbed my phone off the floor.

"Hello?" I answered not to nicely I felt Aizen nuzzle my neck then he started to bite.

"Oi, don't get all pissy with me, Murci what the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow asked trying to curve his anger.

"I'm home now what do you want?" I ask grumpily,

"I want to know when you're going to be getting here, Ulquiorra is devastated you know", Grimmjow replied.

I scoffed at this, Ulquiorra is now nothing to me I could care less about that weak twin brother of mines; all I need is Aizen and Aizen alone.

"Tch, im not coming back sorry to say", I said with confidence, I smirked when I heard a deep chuckle from Aizen.

"Murcielago yer kidding me what the hell is your problem, is this some kind of sick joke?" Grimmjow growled. Which only made me laugh at him, but I continued.

"Grimmjow I give you my thanks of taking that weakling off my hands, bye now", I said with a smile as I hung the phone up on him. I crawled back over to Aizen who instantly pinned me to the bed, a smirk playing across his face.

"Now where were we", Aizen purred.

Grimmjow P.o.v

Did he just hang up on me? What the hell was that I thought to myself, this has to be a fucking joke? Murcielago loved Ulquiorra, they did everything together…where the hell did that come from? I growled low in my throat as I put my phone back in my back pocket, as I did that Ulquiorra came back out the bathroom.

Ah shit what the hell am I supposed to tell Ulquiorra that his brother abandoned him? God I can't tell him, I just can't it would break his already crumbling heart. I sighed before turning toward him, bags in hands.

"What did he say?" Ulquiorra asked me his eyebrows raised in curiosity. I adjusted the bag on my shoulders before looking at him in his eyes.

"He'll be here any day don't worry", I lied. Im a terrible person I know but I didn't know if I can take seeing him cry again. It almost tore my heart when he smiled and easily approved of my answer. After that we headed to the entrance to wait for our bus that will take us to the house.

However I know one thing is that I will call Murci back again to get the real answer.

**Yay so here is the 3****rd**** I hope u luv my little twist with Murci =} im so evil I know. I wanted to go for the tragic theme…kind of so there's the fall out of that **

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	4. Chapter 4

Ulquiorra P.o.v

When Grimmjow told me that Murci will be here probably the next day, it made me feel appreciated in so many ways, I sighed in content as he walked off the bus. Grimmjow and I finally came up to the brick house that used to be my grandmothers, Im not gonna lie the house was huge. It hade bright green and blue flowers in the front of the yard, and on the porch was two rocking chairs that looked old as our grandparents.

I took the key out of my pocket and walked inside the house, and boy was I blown away. I think Grimmjow thought the same because he whistled in amazement as he walked in after me. To my left was a dining room that connected to the kitchen which was big also; leaving from the kitchen was the spacious living room filled with furniture and everything. I walked in there and spotted a small hall way were a room was found, it was pretty small but it looked comfortable.

"Yo Ulquiorra come up here", I heard Grimmjow's voice from above me; curious I looked up to see him smiling down at me. I turned back to the living room and looked to me right to find a narrow stair case that led up to the second floor. Once I got to the top it was spilt into two, I looked to the left to see a flat screen and a lot of games and DVD'S, there was also another room which was pretty big compared to the one downstairs.

I turned to the right to see what else was there, I passed the bathroom, and then into another where I found Grimmjow looking out the window. The moonlight casted onto his beautiful face, god he looked so hot right now.

"Pretty nice damn house ya got huh?" Grimmjow asked me, I only smiled as I walked over to the king size bed and plopped down onto it. I let my body fall back on to the plush mattress as I let out a relived sigh.

"Yes I would say so", I said drowsily as I closed my eyes. Grimmjow smiled at the calm face Ulquiorra had on, his eyes closed, it was such a peaceful moment.

…"If only Murci was here to", I whispered before falling asleep.

Grimmjow P.o.v

My smile fell from my lips when I heard the last thing Ulquiorra just said. I walked over to the bed to see him completely knocked out; his lips parted slightly, his breath coming out in slow calming breaths.

"Danmit", I muttered, what the hell am I going to do. I sighed before pulling the blanket back, and moving Ulquiorra under it, I brushed his hair out of his face; I blushed when he moved closer towards my hands, I quickly pulled my hand away. I saw his face instantly went into a frown; I chuckled at this before walking out the room and downstairs.

I was by the door and picking up the bags when I noticed an envelope, curious I took it out and opened it. There was a check inside it, and I don't think I saw so many zero's after the number one. If I know Murci is that he would've held onto the money, especially if was a lot. I walked over to the couch in the living and plopped down; he must real serious about this. He isn't coming back; I thought I need to call him.

"…..Hello?" came a groggy voice,

"Murcielago we need to talk….now", I said angrily,

"Grimmjow do you know what fucking time it is?" Murci yelled back into the phone.

"I don't give a shit, what the hell are you planning?" I shouted back,

"Listen im going to hang this phone up and you're not going to call again", Murcielago said before hanging up.

"Goddanmit", I yelled in frustration, I put my head in my hands. I don't know what the hell im going to tell Ulquiorra.

Meanwhile Aizen's P.o.v

It was about 5:00 in the morning when I heard my little's pet phone go off again for the second time. I slowly got out of my bed, and walked down the hallway. I put my ear to the door to listen on the conversation; it must have been Grimmjow because I could tell from the way Murci yelled into the phone.

I waited until I was sure he hung up then I walked into the room with a smile adorn to my face. I walked over to him, his back facing mine.

"You okay there Murcielago?" asked faking any type of concern whatsoever. He slowly sat up with a scowl on his face, he looked up to me. I walked over and kissed him, but it was a short until I went to his neck. I felt his tensed body slowly relax under my touch, this child is such an idiot; thinking that I love him, he's more a weakling than the other.

I heard a moan slip past those lips; and he is so easy and fun to play with. But I'll be gentle with him for now….until I show my real true side of this so called love. I smiled when his face scrunched up in pain when I grabbed his member too tightly, oh how this will be so much fun.

Ulquiorra P.o.v

"_Ulqui…damn yer so tight…_

"_G…Grimmjow ahh more…_

_I felt Grimmjow hands on my hips, pounding into me senseless…this felt amazing…._

"_Get ready Ulquiorra, I heard Grimmjow's breathy voice in my ear…_

"_F….Fuck Grimmjow!"_

I shot up from the bed, my skin sweaty, my breath uneven; did I seriously just have a wet dream about Grimmjow this early in the morning, then I noticed the sun peeking through the green curtains. I got up and opened the curtains, the sun was high in the sky, jeez did I sleep that long. I looked over at the alarm clock and it was 2:30 in the afternoon.

"Gosh I did sleep long", I muttered as I walked over to the door.

"Yah sure did", came Grimmjow's voice from the hallway. I opened the door to see Grimmjow fully dressed, his dark blue polo shirt open, his faded jeans hanging loosely on his hips. Oh dear god he so freaking hot, I thought to myself. I could already tell that my face was red; I so do not need this right now, especially just waking up from a wet dream from said person.

"Come and get dress were going out", Grimmjow said as he walked away and headed downstairs. I just stood there for a minute before walking into the bathroom.

5mins later

I came back downstairs dressed in dark green shirt with my black hoodie and light gray jeans and my black vans. I looked over to see Grimmjow waiting by the door with keys in his hands, I walked over to him and he smiled when he saw the curious look on my face.

"Fell asleep on your couch last night, sorry about that", he said as we stepped outside and into the cold.

"No, its fine", I said simply….."Uh where are we going?" I asked as he opened the driver's seat to his blue mustang.

"To do some grocery shopping, the house has everything else except food ya know", Grimmjow said.

I thought about it for a minute, and he was right there was no food in the fridge when he looked, I got into the passenger's seat, and Grimmjow started the car up.

"Mind if we get something to eat first?" Grimmjow ask me, I looked over and smiled at him.

"Sure im hungry to anyway", I said. I chuckle when I saw the blush crawling up to Grimmjow's cheeks.

This is going to be a long day I thought.

**Well here's chapter 4 =D**

**Review**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmjow P.o.v

Ulquiorra and I were sitting in a booth; it was a little café across from the shopping center that they stopped at. I watched Ulquiorra out from the corner of my eyes; he was silently drinking a cup of hot chocolate, his eyes casted towards the window. It was weird at how I watched his every move, at how his lips parted slightly to drink, at how every sigh he let escape his lips. I don't know how long I was staring at him, but I was suddenly knocked out when the waitress came and asked me if I wanted a refill.

"Sure", was all I said before turning back to Ulquiorra who was surprisingly looking over at me with a sad look on his face? I started to panic in the inside; it was like the kid was staring into his soul, trying to figure me out or something.

"I know I asked you this already", Ulquiorra started to say to me, "….but do you think you know any other reason why Murci stayed back, I mean what business does he need to take care off?" Ulquiorra asked me. I stared at him for a minute…what the hell? God I so do not need this right now, im going to personally kill Murci for making me lie to Ulquiorra like this. I know your probably thinking "just tell him it doesn't matter either way, because Murci isn't coming back", yah well here's the problem with that.

I don't think I have the guts to even say it to Ulquiorra's face

I don't think I can bare seeing Ulquiorra crying his eyes out in front of me

Ulquiorra's very emotional….surprisingly

I don't want Ulquiorra thinking about Murci all the time, especially with school starting Monday (which is tomorrow).

"Honestly Ulquiorra…..i don't know", I lied as I put on a sad smile, I was going to say something else but someone came and slapped me on my back.

"Yo, Kitty-kat", came a too familiar voice, turning around I was faced with a smiling Ichigo and Renji.

"Tch, did you guys miss me already hmm….berry, pineapple?" I taunted as a smirk appeared on my face. I watched Ichigo scrunch up his face in disgust when he heard the nickname, and Renji just scowled.

"Actually we moved here to for your FYI", Ichigo put in with a smartass tone. Renji snickered in the back ground, at Ichigo's attitude. Ichigo looked over at Ulquiorra and my eyes went from berry to the now blushing Ulquiorra, he never did like the attention focused on him.

"Aren't you Murcielago's twin brother?" Ichigo asked his eyebrows rose in a curious manner, Renji also turned to look at the other he too wanted to know.

Ulquiorra P.o.v

God how I hated when people turn all their attention towards me, everybody was staring at me and im hating it. To make things worse I was blushing like a little school girl, why is my life so complicated I thought.

"Uh, yah im his brother", I stated quietly as I looked up at Ichigo, I saw him smile before opening his mouth say something but Renji beat him to it.

"Didn't he move here to?" he asked a little confused at why the other twin wouldn't be here. I let out an annoyed sighed why the hell is everybody asking me question about my brother when I don't even know what the hell he's doing right now. At this point I just wanted to leave, actually I wanted to go back to the house so I can go back to sleep, but it seems to me like that's not gonna happen.

I turned towards the window again, not even looking at Renji but I did answer. "He was supposed to", I said my head still turned towards the window, I heard some shuffling noise and I when I looked up they were gone.

"Where'd they go?" I ask out of curiosity. Grimmjow turned back to me with a scowl on his face, telling me that he was irritated by something.

"They're heading back to their old house to get some more things", he said as he looked out the window. I knew something was troubling him, but I didn't want to intrude on anything so I just left it as it is.

"Ready, we still gotta shop ya know?" Grimmjow suddenly said as he looked over at me, his face relaxed bit.

"Sure I guess", I replied as I stood up from the booth.

A couple of hours later Grimmjow and I were back at my house with a handful of bags, and a box full of pizza. We were currently sitting in the living room watching some kind of scary movie on the flat screen. I was sitting on the floor and so was Grimmjow, we were both memorized by the movie and eating our pizza at the same time.

I unconsciously reached for another piece of pizza that was sitting in between us, I didn't notice that Grimmjow did the same until our hands touched at the same time; and I don't know about you but when he touched my hand it felt like I was struck by lightning, I mean seriously it felt like someone tazed me or something. Grimmjow quickly took his hand away a pink blush dusting his face, while I on the other hand just left my hand were it was, too much in state of being "tazed, and "struck by lightning".

I slowly took my hand away and looked up to see Grimmjow get up and rubbing the back of his neck, in my eyes, he definitely looked uncomfortable. Well wonderful now I know he doesn't like me I thought to myself.

"Guess it's getting late I'll see you at school", Grimmjow said to me as he headed towards the door. He gave me a small smile before walking out and closing the front door. I sat there for couple a minutes to watch the rest of the movie, when it was finished I threw away the pizza box. I headed back upstairs and took a shower, and after that I went straight into my comfortable bed. I fell asleep almost instantly once my head hit the pillow, and once again I had a very….very detailed dream.

Meanwhile Normal P.o.v

"Dude how the hell are we supposed to carry all this shit?" Renji complained as he carried the few extra boxes to the car.

"Renji stop yer damn complaining and hurry up, we need to get back we have school in the morning", Ichigo said as he pushed in some more boxes in the trunk.

"Yah yah", Renji muttered as he walked back into the house with a scowl planted on his face, but before he could something caught his eye. On the other side of the street was Murcielago…..with Aizen…..kissing?

"What the fuck is that?" Renji said as he walked over so he could see better, Ichigo came behind him an apple in hands. When he looked up to see what Renji was gawking at he dropped his apple, and it fell to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo yelled.

**Ah yes so another finds out about Murci's little secret Ooooo the suspense of it all. Don't you love it? Review**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I just want to say this before everything gets all confusing. For the rest of this story everything will be view by Ulquiorra, so after Murci's part and the normal one then to Ulquiorra's it will stay his p.o.v**

Murcielago P.o.v

Aizen and I were just walking home from eating out today, it was pretty cold outside and the sun was just setting. I had my arm around Aizen's; he pulled me closer to him. I looked up and smiled at him, he returned the smile before leaning down and kissing me. Every time I kiss it feel likes my hearts about to explode or something.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me so I could deepen the kiss. When we pulled apart, Aizen was staring off across the street, curious I looked to but before I could see who it was Aizen yanked me forward.

"What the matter with you?" I yelled as he pulled me along on the sidewalk, I honestly didn't know what his problem was all of sudden. He turned back around his hand gripping my arm more tightly a murderous glint in those brown eyes.

"Some guys were staring at you", he said a scowl planted on his face. A smile appeared onto my lips is he serious right now?

"Are you jealous Aizen?" I teased a chuckle escaping my throat, but when I looked up to Aizen I instantly stopped. He glared down at me before slamming me against the wall, I hissed in pain when the bruise I had on my back connected with the wall.

"You like getting all the attention do you?" Aizen hissed in my ear, I felt his leg lift in between my legs.

"N….No I just umm", I stuttered. I mean come on it's pretty hard to talk to anyone with their knee grounded into their crotch.

"Would you just open your legs to anyone?" Aizen taunts as he lifted my chin with his finger, I just stared up at him a blush I knew that was dusting my cheeks as he stared at me.

"Answer me Murcielago", he purred in my ear as he nipped my neck. I turned my head so he could have more room.

"No A….Aizen o….only you", I muttered softly. I heard him chuckle against my neck then he pulled his knee away and watched me crumble to the ground panting.

"Seems to me like you need a reminder of who your master is", Aizen said as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder; he carried me out the alley and headed home. To tell ya the truth I knew Aizen was a little possessive, but "master" really what the hell is up with that. However I wasn't stupid when he got like this it was best to just go with it…..so I did.

Normal P.o.v

"The hell I thought Murcielago hated there step father", Renji said as he looked back over to Ichigo who was still staring at the now blank sidewalk.

"What the hell just happened?" Ichigo finally said as he turned to look at Renji who was staring back at him even more curious to find out what the hell was going on to.

"Think we should tell Grimmjow about this?" Renji said. Ichigo stood there for a minute thinking if telling Grimmjow would be a good thing.

"Yah we should", Ichigo finally said as he took out his phone, but before he could open it Renji snatched it out of his hands.

"What did you do that for?" Ichigo yelled as he glared at Renji.

"Don't you think we should just tell him when we get back, you know how Grimmjow is", Renji said worryingly.

"Yah your probably right", Ichigo said as he took his phone back and stuffed it into his pocket. Ichigo knew this was going to cause problems once they get to school tomorrow.

Ulquiorra P.o.v

I woke this morning with a headache…..how wonderful I thought to myself. I looked over to the open curtains, the sun was just peeking over the horizon it looked real nice actually. Slowly getting up out of the bed I walked towards the door and out into the hallway, I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I got out I heard my phone ringing, I felt a flutter of hope; maybe it was Murcielago saying that he was on his way, or better yet he was walking up to the driveway as we speak.

I darted toward the nightstand; the thoughts in my mind instantly flew out the window because Murci wasn't the one calling me. However the smile on my face widens a bit when I saw Grimmjow's name flashing on the screen. I wrapped the towel around my waste and headed toward my closet as I answered the phone.

"Morning Ulqi", Grimmjow's strong deep voice came to my ear. I could feel my cheeks getting red from that nickname he gave me.

"M...Morning Grimmjow", I stuttered as I picked out my clothes for today.

"Just calling to make sure you were up", he told me and when I heard this I instantly felt loved for some odd reason.

"Uh…thanks", I said as I pulled my jeans up another thought came into mind. "Have you heard from Murcielago yet?" I asked hopefully. There was complete silence on the other end of the phone, and for a minute I thought he hung up on me.

"G….Grimmjow", I stated quietly as I sat down on my bed. There was a beeping sound on the other line then everything went quiet again.

"He really hung up on me", I whispered to myself. For some reason I was kind of pissed off at Grimmjow, how can you wake me up to check on me and then just leave me like that? I stood up and grabbed my black polo shirt and threw on before walking out the room and down the stairs.

Meanwhile

Grimmjow was just talking to Ulquiorra when his other lined beeped, reluctantly he answered it.

"Hello?" Grimmjow said as he walked out the front door of his house. He opened the door to his car and climbed inside.

"Grimmjow dear how are you?" came an old woman's voice, Grimmjow paused for a minute; he'd remember this voice for some reason…..who was this again?

"Grandma Bat?" Grimmjow finally said with a victorious grin on his face.

"Ah, so you do remember me, I always knew you were a bright one", she said. Grimmjow could almost picture the smile on her face right now. But what got Grimmjow the most was why Ulquiorra's grandmother was calling him all of a sudden?

"So uh what can I do for you?" Grimmjow asked as he pulled out the driveway, the phone to his ear there was a moment of silence then a light chuckle sounded through the phone, Grimmjow raised a confused eyebrow.

"I want you to take care of Ulquiorra", she said simply; but she sounded sound like she could just disappear from the very earth. "I know Grimmjow dear, so don't try and hide it", she added with another chuckle.

Grimmjow slammed on the breaks when he heard this, did she seriously just say that. How the hell does she even know that, Grimmjow can't even remember the last he'd seen grandma Bat.

"W…Well I uh-"Like I said Grimmjow dear it's okay, I trust you with him", she said brightly into the phone. Grimmjow pulled over to the side of Ulquiorra's house and lied back against the seat.

"Have you heard from Murcielago by any chance?" Grimmjow asked hopefully, there was a sigh from the other line.

"Oh, that boy is so troublesome I tried calling him twice and he didn't even answer", she started, "I just don't know what to do with that one, Ulquiorra was always the quiet one, but Murcielago always stayed in some type of trouble", she finished.

"So you know that he stayed there right?" Grimmjow asked,

"Of course dear I can always tell when that child is up to something", she said knowingly. Grimmjow only smiled at this; of course she would know…..she knew everything.

"Well dear I'll let you go you must be in front of the house as we speak", she said, "I'll check on you two later….bye dear", she said before hanging up.

Grimmjow closed his phone before walking up to the drive-way; it was seriously weird that she knew everything. He took the key out of his pocket and opened the door; he kicked the door close with his foot and walked into the living room. He looked in the kitchen and saw a half-eaten bowl of cereal, at least he ate something, Grimmjow thought to himself. Not seeing Ulquiorra he turned around and went up the narrow stair case, he saw the bathroom door opened and Ulquiorra stepped out with a bandaged wrapped tightly around his arm.

Ulquiorra P.o.v

Jeez who would have thought that a broken arm can be such an irritating thing? I was sitting downstairs in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal before I accidently bumped my arm on the corner of the table, which made me yelp in pain. Looking down at the cast Grandma Bat had put around it turning red, great and who would of thought that the corner of my table was really sharp which cut through the cast and into my arm.

…wonder eh?

Anyways I went back upstairs and into the bathroom was the aid kit was, so I could wrap my arm back up. When I walked out there was Grimmjow sitting nonchalantly on the couch messing with his hair, he reminded me of a cat when he licked his hand, then he ran said hand through his hair; growling when the little strands of hair still remained on his forehead, and at that point I couldn't hold my laugh in.

Grimmjow looked up at me with a scowl on his face, "What are you laughing at?" he asked me as he stood up walking over to me.

I back up little a hand covering my mouth so he wouldn't see the grin I had on my face, he backed me up into my room, and tripping over the towel that I left on the ground. I fell on my bed, a Grimmjow was now hovering over me his hands dangerously close to my sides. However I still had a grin on my face, and to me it looked like Grimmjow was going to get off me…..but

"Thought my hair looked funny?" he asked lowly, as he raised my shirt up a little. I stared up at him with playful eyes; I know I was taking my chances with this, especially with Grimmjow's hands so close to his sides.

"Yah pretty much you liked an overgrown cat", I said another chuckle escaping my lips; and I think that was the last straw for Grimmjow because he got this devious glint in those blue eyes.

"Oh really?" he questioned as he started to tickle me, which in my case was complete torture, because everybody knew that I was ticklish especially on my sides. He was now on top of me a shit-eating grin on his face as he tickled me to death, I was on the bottom laughing and giggling my ass off. It wasn't until I turned on my side for a spilt second and I yelped. Grimmjow instantly got off me and got off the bed; I sat up and held my arm in my other hand.

"You okay….im sorry I totally forgot about your arm", Grimmjow says to his eyes loosing that devilish glint and being replaced with concern. I look over to him and smiled "im fine don't worry", I said.

"Well then guess we should get going", I said quickly after that as I pulled my shirt back down, I watched him nod his head yes before turning back around and heading back towards the door. I got up to follow him but then a jolt of pain went through my head and I sat back down on the bed. I already knew what this was; I only got this feeling when Murcielago got hurt or something bad happen to him. I was only sitting there for a minute, trying to think of why Murci would be in trouble.

"Oi, Ulquiorra let's go or were gonna be late", Grimmjow yelled from downstairs. Snapping me out my thoughts I got off the bed, grabbed my bag and headed down the steps; where Grimmjow was standing there smiling up at me. I know one thing is that I sure didn't forget how it felt for his fingers running across my sides.

Meanwhile

"A….Aizen Stop i….it hurts", Murcielago cried out as Aizen whipped his back again and again. Aizen was just giving his little pet a reminder of who his "master" was, and Murci didn't like it not one bit.

"Oh Murci you know you love it", Aizen purred as he brought his hand down to stroke Murci hard cock. It was red, hard, and very swollen; Aizen was nice enough to put a cock ring on him, and it's been about 45 minutes of a swollen cock.

"Hmmm your so wet", Aizen purred into Murci's ear; the other tried really hard not to squirm away from Aizen, he was not liking the way things were turning out. This was not love….this was torture and over some boys looking at him.

"A…Aizen stop", Murcielago yelled as he started to pull on the restraints on his wrist's. This is going too far he wanted out, he didn't want this, he wanted to leave; the whole reason for leaving this place popped into his mind, he wanted Aizen on the bed, getting whipped, and having a cock ring on. This wasn't supposed to happen, this was-His thoughts were interrupted by a really harsh slap across the face, tears springing into his eyes.

"Listen here **you **wanted this Murcielago **you **came crawling back to me….it was only **you**", Aizen hissed in his face.

"**You **wanted me my dear Murcielago….and now **you** got me"

**Well that's some intense stuff eh ^_^ well if you think so tell me…..A.K.A Review =D**

**Yours Truly **

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	7. Chapter 7

_So sorry for the late update you guys, I feel terrible so here is 6 pages just for you guys =D_

My life sucks…officially it does. When Grimmjow and I got to school this morning everybody was staring at me like I was the plague or something. I truly don't understand what the problem was; I mean the bell hasn't even rung yet, and people were giving me the evil eye. We were inside the café where everybody was, trying to get away from the cold. I felt like I was back in my old school, with everybody hating me for no reason, being ignored every day, if this is how things were going to be at this school, and then I might as well kill myself now.

"Ulquiorra are you alright?" Grimmjow asked me as he turned around to eye me with concern. I turned my head to look at him, a small reassuring smile on my face.

"I…..I'm fine", I stated not too coolly, he was staring me down for a couple of minutes before Renji appeared out of nowhere.

"Yo kitty-cat", Ichigo said as he plopped down next to Grimmjow who punched him in the shoulder for calling him that ridiculous nickname.

"Ya danmed berry", Grimmjow muttered half-heartily, "You two finished with all the moving?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yep sure did and we saw some interesting stuff back there to", Renji said as he came and sat down across the table. Grimmjow raised a curious eyebrow; he wondered what kind of "interesting" thing they saw.

"Really now", Grimmjow questioned, "Mind sharing", he added. Grimmjow watched as Renji's gaze flicked over to Ulquiorra then quickly to Ichigo, then back to Grimmjow.

I didn't know what the hell was going on, but I didn't like it at all. It was like they have some kind of secret conversation without me, I was starting to feel like I didn't belong again. I look down at the table, not knowing what to do in this situation, my usual shyness sneaking its way back into my body. At times like this I really wish Murci was here with me, he always knew what to do in this type of situation.

"….uiorra"…hello"

I snap out my little trance and I turn to see the three staring at me; Ichigo looked like he was about have a mental breakdown, Renji look liked he was seriously nervous about something, and Grimmjow…..i never seen so much guilt in one's eyes before. What the hell is going on, what's with the sudden change in atmosphere.

"I….Is there something wrong?" I ask. Renji opened his mouth to say something but then Grimmjow shot him a serious look. I watched as Renji shut his mouth quickly, Ichigo on the other hand was not going to sit there and let Ulquiorra be fooled by everybody.

"Listen Ulquiorra about your brother", Ichigo started but Grimmjow turned around with a growl and gave him a death glare that would kill anybody.

"What is it that you want to say…..and what about my brother?" I asked suspiciously, why were they asking about my brother all of sudden. My gaze went to Grimmjow who still glaring at Ichigo for opening his mouth, I looked over to Renji who staring at the table with no interesting.

"It's nothing Ulquiorra don't worry about it kay", Grimmjow said with a smile on his face, I stared at him for a minute, trying to find something….didn't know what it was, but something. Luckily for all of them the bell rung telling us first period was about to start.

I watched as Ichigo and Renji sped off out the café, my gaze then went to Grimmjow who was putting his bag over his shoulder with a huff.

"Well come on we have 6 classes to get through", he said to me as he made his way to the exit. I nodded my head yes as I followed him, but I'm not an idiot something was up and I want to know.

School went by in a flash to me it was like someone pushed the fast-forward button and we already in our last period class. I also found out a lot of stuff, like why everybody was giving me the cold shoulder, it was simple really; Grimmjow was the popular type of guy and I wasn't plain and simple as that, and Grimmjow was at this school before me so he already knows almost half the school, and for me to be around him is causing problems.

Like in this situation before our last period, Grimmjow and I were on the roof during our break time. Nobody was up there except for us, it was really quiet and I liked it. However some of Grimmjow friends came into view asking him to come down with them to have lunch, I could honestly tell Grimmjow didn't want to go. I mean he was the one who suggested to come here because he didn't like eating in the café, neither did me so we just walked up here to chill for a while.

"Come on Grimmy come and eat with us", I heard this really high pitched whining voice. Looking over I saw this girl with rusty orange color hair and behind her with this really short girl with huge violet eyes. I saw these two before; they were glaring at me when I walked in the café this morning with Grimmjow.

"Please why do you want to be out here in the cold….and with that freak", the midget said as she glared over to me.

I instantly looked at the ground; this is the last thing I need to worry about right now. A new school, a new life without my brother, I don't need people staring me down, making me feel like crap. I looked over to see Grimmjow getting up and walking toward the two girls with their bottom lips jutted out in a pout.

"Listen here I don't like you calling my friend over there a freak", I heard Grimmjow say. I looked up to see the two girls stare at him with shock written all over their faces. My face was shocked to as I watched them leave with a disappointed look on their faces.

"You didn't have to do that you know", I said as I looked back up to the sky which was blue as the ocean…as blue as Grimmjow's eyes.

"Well I wanted to so get over it", Grimmjow grumbled as he took his place again next to me. I don't know why but Grimmjow is more protective of me lately, I want to say that he's doing this because he loves me; but a guy could dream huh.

"Grimmjow what happened this morning?" I asked suddenly, Tch you'd think I would forget something like that.

"Uh…it was nothing don't worry about it", Grimmjow said as he looked over to me with a sad look. Jeez he expects me not to worry, but when he looks at me with those sad eyes, I just know something is up.

"Grimmjow seriously what was going on, it was like yall were having a silent conversation without me", I said as I sat up to look over to Grimmjow who was lying on his back.

"Told you it was nothing", Grimmjow grumbled in annoyance, turning to look at the sky instead of the emerald eyes that were boring into Grimmjow's.

I was seriously starting to get pissed off at Grimmjow's attitude, what the hell is going; I hate not knowing what is going on. They just mention my brother out of nowhere this morning and now there refusing to tell me anything. I stood up from where I sat and glared down at Grimmjow;

"Tell me", I said darkly, I watched as Grimmjow turned his head a scowl on his face. He stood up also, he took a step towards me and I backed up my back hitting the fence. I could tell that he was angry, I've always known because his left eyebrow always twitches, and how I know that is. He and Murci would always get in fights, and when Murci would piss Grimmjow off, his eyebrow would twitch; thus signaling that I need to leave the area before I got killed.

"Ulquiorra I told you it was nothing, now drop it", Grimmjow growled in my face. I stared up at him in anger, who does he think he is, to talk about my brother when I don't even know how's he doing, when he's coming back, or anything. And for Grimmjow not to tell me is really nerve-racking.

"Im not going to drop anything, if this has to do with Murcilago than you better tell me now", I said sending Grimmjow the same glare he was giving me. "Now tell me what the hell is going on, you know something about Murci so tell me….now", I yelled. I didn't know what came over me, I rarely raised my voice let alone curse at anybody, but this I don't think I can take this anymore. I need to know if Murci is okay, I just want to know he hasn't forgotten me.

Grimmjow had never seen me raised my voice like that, so it wasn't that surprising when I saw the shocked look on his face. However his face contorted into a scowl after a couple of minutes.

"Listen here ya fuckin prick, it told you to drop it it's nothing to fucking worry about it so don't", Grimmjow yelled in my face. I stood there for a minute before sliding down the fence and sitting down on the ground. Honestly I would have never guess to see Grimmjow mad or angry towards me before, I didn't mean to upset him, and I just wanted to know about Murci is all.

I could tell Grimmjow was looking down at my curled up form, and I prayed that he would just leave me alone for now. I could already feel the tears building up behind my eyes, and threatening to fall down my face.

Grimmjow sighed before sitting in front of Ulquiorra; he didn't mean to make Ulquiorra this upset over what happened this morning. But Grimmjow still didn't want the other to know about what happened with Murci, and he especially didn't want him to know about what Renji and Ichigo saw yesterday.

"Hey look im sorry that I yelled", Grimmjow said to me, but I didn't move from where is sat, with my knees to my chest, and my head on my arms.

"Jeez…look I"….ah fuck it Grimmjow thought. I felt something lift my chin, and I was staring into guilt-tripped eyes; next thing I know he was kissing me…Grimmjow was kissing me fully on the lips. Oh god what is happening, why he kissing me all of sudden, he pulled away for a second. Then he hugged me, it was like he was giving me the last hug or something.

"Im sorry okay, I promise that I'll tell you everything later okay", he whispered in my ear. He pulled back to look at me but I was in daze from that kiss, but I did catch that he was going to tell me all that stuff that was going on with my brother.

After lunch was over, we both walked to our last period class. But I didn't pay attention because I was too caught up in replaying what happened on the roof.

_He kissed me…..kissed me…on the lips I thought._

I just can't stop thinking about it; his lips were so soft, smooth even. I wonder if he just did that on impulse or did he actually mean it, I really hope he meant it. That would make me so happy if he did, if he actually loved me, that he would care for me.

"Yo Ulquiorra", Ichigo said as he walked up towards me. I looked up to see the berry smiling down at me.

"Hmm what is it?" I asked him, not really caring though. He gave me another smirk before staring down at me.

"He kissed ya didn't he", he asked me his smirk growing bigger. My face turned red at what he just said, some people were a little to straightforward, I thought.

"Ha-ha guess I was right", Ichigo snickered.

"Ya damn berry leave him alone", Grimmjow's deep voice said as he walked up to Ulquiorra desk, a scowl planted on his face.

"Come on let's go", he said before walking off towards the door, classes just ended and I guess Grimmjow was just ready to leave.

"See ya later ichigo", I called out as I ran after Grimmjow and hoping that he will explain our relationship when we get back to my house.

Meanwhile

"Hello" Murcielago answered his phone with irritated sigh.

"Murcielago hello dear how are you?" Grandma's Bat sweet voice came through the phone.

"Im fine Grandma Bat", Murcielago lied. He was currently sitting on Aizen's bed, pushing in a vibrator (Aizen's orders until he got back).

"Hmm dear what is that noise in the back-round", she asked

"It's nothing, now what do you want?" Murcielago asked he really wasn't in the mood for this bullshit.

"Now listen here boy you will not speak to me like that and im only calling to check on you and you're so called plan", she stated.

"H…How did you-"Listen Murcielago what your doing is bad, wrong, and downright disturbing", she started.

"You should know by now that I figure things out easily, when you came to my house I instantly knew you weren't leaving", she said.

"Tch, I honestly don't give a shit what you think", Murci hissed. I don't give a damn, what happened that day happened.

"You were always the troubling one, well I just want you to know that Ulquiorra is okay…..he's in good hands if you wanted to know", she said before hanging up the phone.

Murcielago threw his phone across the room, Tch like I give a damn about that worthless brother of mine…..but it's nice to know that he's okay I guess. Maybe staying here was a bad idea; maybe I should leave to and apologize.

"Maybe I should just….

"Should what my dear Murcielago", Aizen said as he closed the door to his room, walking towards the bed.

"It's nothing", Murcielago said with a half-hearted smile. He was suddenly slapped on the ass, making him gasp.

"Yer not thinking of leaving me are ya", Aizen purred as he took the vibrator out.

"N….No Aizen", Murci muttered lowly.

"Good", the other said.

What have I gotten myself into…..Murcielago thought, as his ankles, and wrists were chained.

**So uh yah whole bunch of things going on here =D Once again sorry for the late update. Review!**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed for the fifth time again as I stared down at my cup, which was filled with hot chocolate. I was waiting for Grimmjow to come back downstairs from the bathroom. We just got back from school and we were at the kitchen table doing homework and eating snacks. But mind was elsewhere I know it was only been 2 days since I seen Murcielago but im starting to get more and more worried about him. I don't know how long I can take this, being without my twin after so long; not knowing what he's doing, where he's staying, if he's okay. I put my head down on the table, all the bad thought going through my mind. What if he's being tortured, what if he's been in an accident…..what if he's dead?

"No, no, no he wouldn't be", I said to myself…."He can't be", I said again.

"He can't be what", Grimmjow said as he took his seat across from me with a concerned look on his face. I just turned my head to the side so he wouldn't see my face that was probably bright red now; I really need to stop talking to myself all the time.

"Look Ulquiorra about Murcielago, there's some things I really want to tell ya, but right now I just can't", Grimmjow said to me. I lifted my head to see him staring down at his history book; the way he said made me feel kind of bad.

"I know you miss him and all but I-~Ring~-. I watched as Grimmjow pulled his phone out his pocket, then a smile came to his face, which made me blush even more.

"Hello", Grimmjow answered as his gaze went to me.

"Grimmjow dear how your first day back to school?" she asked

"It was okay", Grimmjow answered,

"Hmm and how is Ulquiorra", she asked

"You can talk to him, he sitting right in front of me", Grimmjow answered, shooting me a look. I was wondering who he was talking to, and why that person wanted to talk to me. However I grabbed the phone anyway.

"Ulquiorra dear how are you", Grandma Bat asked cheerfully. I was honestly taken aback I haven't talked to my grandmother since I left.

"G…..Grandma Bat", I said looking over to Grimmjow with confusion, why was she calling him.

"Yes dear it's me how are you", she asked again.

"Im great how are you", I asked

"Ah wonderful I just wanted to make sure you're okay…..oh and how's your boyfriend doing hmmm", she asked.

Hold on a minute, pause and replay that please, did she seriously just ask that question. Grimmjow is not my boyfriend…..yet; why in hell would she ask something like that?

"B….Boyfriend….grandma I do-"Oh hush now I've always known that you liked Grimmjow, don't deny it now, epically after he kissed you hmm", Grandma Bat said, I can practically see the smile on her face when she told me this.

"I….Uh….How do you", I started to say but was cut off, "I know all Ulquiorra especially with you, you never hide your emotions", she said. I let out a sigh…

"I really can't hide anything from you", I said with smile on my face, I looked over at Grimmjow whose face was red to….must of heard; Grandma Bat was always the loud on in the family.

"Um, have you heard from Murcielago?" I asked hopefully. There was a sigh from the other line and then I heard her clear her throat.

"Yes I did yesterday actually….he seems to be doing fine", Grandma Bat said, but I could tell she was not telling me something important. Just when I was about to open my mouth, I heard coughing and a lot of it.

"Grandma Bat are you okay", I asked worryingly I heard her cough a bit more before she cleared her throat.

"Don't worry dear im fine, however im going to let ya go so he have some more time with that boyfriend of yours", she said with a chuckle, and then the line went dead.

"Yer Grandmother is something else", Grimmjow commented as he flipped the page in his history book. I stared over at him with a scowl on my face, that bastard thought this was funny. Jeez whatever I thought, I got better things to attend to like why my grandmother was calling Grimmjow when she could just call me. It feels like in trapped in a mystery story or something and it was really getting on my nerves.

"G….Grimmjow", I asked shakily; don't know why im asking this, because Im pretty sure he heard what Grandma Bat said over the phone.

"Yah", Grimmjow said to me as he turned his head up towards me. My face instantly looked down at the table; I really cannot believe im asking this question.

"D….Do y…you like m…me", I stuttered. Oh god I sound like a little school girl, this is just pathetic I thought to myself.

Grimmjow just looked over to me and smiled before getting up from his chair and walking towards me. Once again he lifted my chin with his thumb, once again I stared into blue eyes, and for the second time that day he kissed me, but this time his tongue came into play; bringing my tongue into play in a heated but wonderful kiss. He pulled away for a second then he leaned down to my ear, licking and biting it.

"Does that answer yer question", Grimmjow breathed into my ear. I know this might be a little self-fish of me but I really want him to kiss me a little bit more.

"Hmmm I don't think I got the full answer", I said wrapping my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me.

I heard him chuckle before kissing me again, and boy did it feel good to have someone care for you again. I mean don't get me wrong I knew that Murcilago loved me and all, but I wanted someone to care for me in a loving way. And Grimmjow is the perfect person for this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's finally the weekend I was beat, this week was completely different than I thought it was going to be torture but it was the complete opposite. I mean school wasn't that bad especially watching Ichigo and Renji taunt each other, oh and tease Grimmjow to know end is highly amusing. Speaking of Grimmjow, I guess you can say that were finally together and im loving every bit of it. We were actually sitting on the couch watching another movie…..well Grimmjow was sitting on the couch; I was lying in his lap.

I was on the verge of sleep when Grimmjow's phone rang; he answered it while I pretended to sleep.

"Wadda ya want berry", Grimmjow grumbled as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Tch, kitty in a bad mood", Ichigo taunted,

"Fuck you", Grimmjow growled he was just about to hang up when Ichigo yelled into the phone.

"Wait chill out I just wanna if yah want to go out, hit the club or something", Ichigo asked,

'Hmm I don't know if Ulquiorra would want to go", Grimmjow said as he twisting his fingers in my hair.

"We can go if ya want", I said letting my head fall back so I was staring up at Grimmjow.

"Ya sure", Grimmjow asked me; I nodded my head yes.

"Yah I guess we'll go, which club though", Grimmjow asked.

"The Espada's Renji said it was pretty good place", Ichigo said.

"Alright we'll be there by 11", Grimmjow said before hanging up.

I was going to move from Grimmjow lap but he pulled me back down so that I was staring up at him.

"Something wrong", I asked kind of confused; he only smirked down at me before kissing me on the lips. I will never get tired of having Grimmjow's mouth on my, and feeling his tongue collide with mine; everything about this guy was amazing. When he tried to break the kiss I flipped us over so that I was on top of him, I could tell that he was shocked but I really didn't care. I just wanted more of him, I wanted him to touch me more, and I just wanted him in general. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, telling him to open his mouth for me, and when he didn't I grounded our hips together.

"U…..Ulquiorra will ya chill out", Grimmjow told me; I huffed before sitting up and jutting my bottom lip out. There is one thing that I don't like about Grimmjow, he never gets anything, the signal's I send him.

"Are you seriously pouting", Grimmjow asked me; I just got off him, not answering his question either. Yah I know I was being a little needy bitch right now, but Grimmjow just totally killed the mood.

"Jeez Nevermind im going to change so we can leave", I grumbled before going up the steps to my room.

Grimmjow on the other hand was little dumbfounded, did Ulquiorra just get all pissy because he didn't get what he wanted. Grimmjow never would have thought that he was the needy/bitchy type, but it was definitely a turn on. Getting up from the couch he went upstairs to go "apologize" for not doing what Ulquiorra wanted.

When he got up to the top of the staircase he made his way towards the room, peaking inside Grimmjow saw the sexiest thing ever. There inside the room was Ulquiorra on the bed fisting himself, he was biting his bottom lip trying to keep moan in.

God this felt good, yes I know im on by bed doing this right now but I couldn't help it. It's all Grimmjow's fault anyway, for kissing me like that; and then having the nerve to not finish what he started. Know what's really funny, I know that Grimmjow's outside my door watching, I find it funny that he hasn't come into the room yet.

"G…..Grimmjow", I cried out trying to get him to come in here and finish me off. Not a second longer did he really walk in the room, his eyes trailing up from where my hands where then to my face. I gave him teasing smirk before slowly moving my hand up and down.

"Yer a damn tease ya know", Grimmjow said as he walked towards the bed, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Hmmm it's your fault for not giving me what I wanted", I said with a smirk. I watched him get on the bed and crawling closer to me with lust-filled eyes. All he was doing was staring and I could tell that he just wanted to jump me; I know we've only been going out for a week but I didn't think he cared….and neither did I.

"If you want me better come and get it before I finish", I said lowly. I think I triggered something in his head because next thing I know him on top of me kissing and biting my neck, it felt good yes, but where things were going I know we weren't going all the way. For once he got my message and started to go lower toward my hard member, and then I felt his mouth taking the head.

"Mm Grimm", I moaned throwing my head back in pleasure. I could tell he was enjoying seeing me like this, under his control, making me writhe and moan; but the thing is I like it, I like having someone bigger than me hover over my small body. To have someone dominate me I love this feeling of being helpless in this situation, it's a wonderful thing really.

Grimmjow was now taking me fully in his mouth; I looked down between my legs to the top of his head bobbing up and down.

"Grim….mjow faster" I cried as I bucked my hips up, turning my head in pleasure I glanced over to my clock, it was already 10:50.

"Were g….gonna be….l…late if you don't h…hurry up", I breathed heavily. Grimmjow turned to look at me with a smirk on his face I didn't know what he was up to until he brought his teeth into play. Excuse me teeth is a wrong term to describe; Grimmjow's teeth were more like tiny sharp needles, and when he dragged them on the underside of my cock, I just couldn't take it so I came inside his mouth.

Pulling off of me with a pop he swallowed every last bit my cum, I just looked at him surprise of course Grimmjow would do something like that.

"Can we go now", he asked me with irritated tone. I just smiled before sitting up and kissing him on the lips.

"Of course we can", I said.

**Yay some sexy stuff going on eh? =D I just love these two**

**Review!**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't know what it was but as soon as we stepped into the club I felt more alive than I ever had. Back in my old town I never got to go anywhere because of Aizen, I was only allowed to go to school and back. I know my life was not that exciting but I didn't mind because I knew what was going to happen before hand and I liked that. However this; sitting here at the bar with _My Friends_ is something really nice, it's also nice because I discovered something about myself.

I love the taste of alcohol, I only had one beer and it was like something triggered in my mind, and I just couldn't stop drinking them.

When im drunk I was told by Grimmjow, that I was the whiny/touchy-feely type of drunk.

I really, really and I mean really like to dance, I mean that's the whole reason we were sitting here at the bar to take a break.

"U…Ulquiorra you can tire a person out ya know", Grimmjow said to me as he looked over to me with a smirk on his face.

I looked back at him with a drunken smile on my face; I wanted to say something to him but the bartender came back with a tall glass filled with a wonderful thing called alcohol…..man I loved this stuff. As I took the drink from him I downed the whole thing in one gulp; putting the glass back down I looked over to the booths where Renji and Ichigo were making out. I smirked than looked back over to Grimmjow who staring out into the dance floor, his perfect lips set into a small relaxed smile. I guess I wasn't the only really enjoying myself here; getting up from my seat I stepped in front of Grimmjow, and grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulled him back into the crowd filled with dancing bodies.

"You can be so needy", Grimmjow whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I only chuckled before moving my arms around his neck, my back pressing against his chest.

"But don't you love it", I said back as I moved my hip's in tune with the beat of the song (Stereo Hearts). Grimmjow chuckled in amusement before kissing my neck and running his hands up and down my sides, making me groan in pleasure. I honestly couldn't care less where I was right now all I know is that Grimmjow is with me and im with him, mix that with some drink and dancing and this could be my personal heaven…..until.

"T…..This is nice hmmm", Grimmjow purred into my ear as he grinded his hips against mine.

"H…..Hell yah it i….is", I stuttered back bringing him closer to me. He turned me around so that I was facing him; he licked his lips before bringing my face to his; and just when he was about to kiss me, his phone rang. Jesus Christ, his phone is always fucking ringing; I watched him take his phone out his pocket, and a look of shock filled his face. Being curious I tried to see who called him but he quickly excused himself and went to the back to talk.

Getting a little ticked off that our dance was cut short, and that the fact that he wasn't telling me something I went back over to the bar where I saw Ichigo chugging down a beer. I walked over to him and sat down with a huff, the bartender automatically gave me another beer.

"Hmm what's wrong w…with y…you", Ichigo slurred as he turned in his seat to look over to me. I jutted my bottom lip out and huffed (again).

"Grimmjow had to take some call", I said hotly as I drained the beer. Ichigo just "hmm" before lifting his eyebrows at me in confusion, is stared at him for minute.

"What?" I asked impatiently, then Ichigo started to giggle and I mean fits of it. So this is also a day when I found out that Ichigo was the giggly/bubbly kind of drunk and it was very annoying.

"Y….you're so clueless Ulqi", Ichigo said to me with a smile, he had his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands. I looked over to him with a dumbfounded look on my face, the hell is he talking about; I guess he could tell at my expression that I didn't know what he was talking about.

~Well~ Ichigo drawled out as he clucked his tongue, "Grimm have been calling a certain someone, and I think that's him talking to him right now", he said. I sat there for a minute….a certain someone; it took me a split second before I figured out who that person was. Stumbling out of my chair and went to the back exit where I saw Grimmjow head, and the only thing I could think of is why?

Ichigo watched Ulquiorra walked out the back door, and after he saw him leave he turned back around in his chair. Then Renji came back over with scowl on his face, he was seriously mad about something. 

"What did you just tell him", Renji asked.

"The truth", Ichigo giggled as he stared up at Renji. The redhead only sighed at Ichigo…..this was bad was all he thought.

Outside (Ulquiorra's behind the a dumpster eavesdropping)

"Murcielago what the hell is up with you", Grimmjow yelled into the phone. Out of all the time he took this time to actually call Grimmjow back.

"G…..Grimmjow l…..look im sorry about everything", Murcielago stuttered.

"Yah you should be do you know what the hell you did to Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow shrieked

"I…..I know b….but", -"No shut the fuck up… really Murci….with Aizen", Grimmjow yelled,

G…..Grimmjow I know I know but please just listen to me", Murcielago pleaded. Grimmjow could tell something was wrong, but he was too angry to even think of the possibility that he would be in some type of trouble.

"Fuck you Murcielago", Grimmjow shouted into phone he shoved it back into his phone and started back to the door.

I took this chance to come from behind the dumpster, if told you that I was mad that would be an understatement. I can't even think of a word to describe how I feel right now; this….this betrayal? This anger, rage, confusion? I didn't know which one it was but i knew that I was pissed the hell off.

"U…..Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow stuttered as he took step back from me, shock filled eyes staring at me in disbelief. It was like he was trying to figure out why I was there or something, but I didn't pay it any mind because I was going to get to bottom of this.

"What the hell was that?" I questioned lowly as I stalked towards Grimmjow my face calm as ever. He just kept staring at me with his mouth open, still in shock I guess; but right now I was in no mood for this.

"Grimmjow!" I said icily it was then did I notice that my whole body was shaking, why I don't know. Maybe from the boiling anger that was filling my body or that it was the cold wind blowing around us; I went with the first one.

"L….Listen and let me explain", Grimmjow said calmly as he raked a hand through his blue hair. I know I should let him explain to me why the hell he was contacting Murcielago without me knowing. But the rage that I was trying to keep in check was starting to overcome me, but luckily he continued before I could say anything else.

"Okay I knew what was going to happen when we left the station that day, Murcielago told me he was going to stay back to teach Aizen a lesson", he explained to. I nodded my head;

"B…But then something happened and I uhh well", Grimmjow stuttered. I stood there waiting for him to finish, but when he said nothing I started to get irritated.

"Well what Grimmjow?" I asked impatiently, it was then his phone rang again; and I think this is when I reached my boiling point, I walked over to Grimmjow snatched the phone out his hand and threw it at the wall.

"You and that goddamn phone, now tell me what the fuck is going", I shouted.

Meanwhile

Murcielago was just talking to Grimmjow, trying to get him to understand what was going on now. He was walking on the sidewalk, heading to Grandma's Bat house. He'd had enough of Aizen it was wrong any way to stay here; he didn't know what the hell he was thinking, and on top of that leaving Ulquiorra by himself. He stumbled for the second time catching himself on the wall; he was actually running from Aizen not too long ago. They were in the middle of a "lesson" when he started to beat him, and not just with a whip but with beer bottles that he had lying around the room.

It was just too much for him, he had to get out of there and fast. So as soon as Aizen fell asleep he packed up his stuff and ran out the door as fast as he could until he was on the path to Grandma's. However he was seriously worried about Aizen…..i mean when he wakes up and finds out that Murci isn't there, he's gonna flip a switch. He'll probably come looking for me he thought to himself, he really needed to call Grimmjow to see if he can come and get him, although there would be a lot of explaining to do if the other agrees. Pulling out his phone he dialed Grimmjow's number again, hoping that he will pick up.

Outside

Silence….that's what filled the air after I threw Grimmjow's phone at the wall. He was backed up against the wall, and I was standing right in front of him; angry as hell. I know your probably thinking that throwing the phone was a bad idea because that could've been Murci calling, but it was in the heat of the moment.

"Tell me", I said looking down at my feet, I was too angry to even look at him. I heard him sigh before he started to explain everything to me; I stood there my face emotionless. After he was done I took a step back from him, at first I really wanted to just yell at him but something told me it wasn't worth it. So I started for the door so I could get the hell out of that.

"Ulquiorra….!" I know he was calling me but I didn't turn around, my hand was on the doorknob as I walked through the door he said something else but I didn't hear it.

"Im sorry…"

I walked through the club a scowl set on my face this night went from heaven to hell…..seriously it did. I was just to the door when Renji grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back before I could walk out the door.

"Did he tell you?" Renji asked me a serious look on his face. I turned to him I eyed him before I snatched my arm from his grasp.

"You knew didn't you?" I asked him I watched him take a step back from me, like I was going to do something.

"Y….Yah, but I didn't w-"Save it…..just save it", I cut in before I turned around and walked out the club.

As soon as I did Grimmjow came barreling through the crowd to get to the front, Renji looked at him and instantly felt sorry for the other. Grimmjow quickly ran out the door but he didn't Ulquiorra, just the parking lot and the long line of people waiting to get inside. Minutes later Renji walked out side with Ichigo leaning on his shoulder.

"Was I wrong for telling him….?" Grimmjow said quietly…..

"Grimm….he was going to find out sooner or later", Renji said…

"Tch…..dammit….guess your right", Grimmjow muttered….letting a tear fall down his face.

Meanwhile

Murcielago didn't know how long he was walking, but his legs were seriously starting to hurt. It was probably around midnight and he finally rounded the corner and Grandma's Bat house was in view. He automatically felt relief although he was kind of disappointed that Grimmjow didn't answer his phone, but everything will be fine once he gets to the house. However what awaits him in that house will be the most shocking thing he will ever see.

**I really don't feel like an A/N so here yah go^^^^^**

**Review!**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	10. Chapter 10

After what happened at the club I walked home, which was a bad idea because it started to rain add to the fact that it was already cold outside. I finally walked through my front door; soaked, cold, tired, and with a pounding headache. This day was just getting better and better I thought, I walked over to the living and fell onto the couch. What the hell im going to do? I now know that Murcielago is with Aizen and why I honestly couldn't understand. I turned over so that I was on my back, my arm over my eyes. Maybe I should go back to make sure everything was okay, because to me it sounded like Murci was trying to tell Grimmjow something important.

"Dammit", I yelled in frustration. Why does everything always have to be fucked up by other people, I mean not to be mean towards Murci but if he would just came with us that day, Grimmjow wouldn't had to keep everything a secret….right? Was it right for me to walk away from Grimmjow like that, I mean it wasn't truly his fault because im pretty sure Murci told him not to tell me anything? I sat back up on the couch and pulled out my phone I dialed Murcielago's number and waited. (Yah you're probably thinking how come I didn't call earlier but at the time I was distracted).

"Hello", came Aizen's voice…..what the hell?

"A…..Aizen what are you doing with Murci's phone?" I asked incredulous, is that screaming in the back-round, what the hell is going on back there.

"Oh Ulquiorra such a pleasure to hear your sweet voice", Aizen said happily. I stood up from the couch, something isn't right.

"Don't pull that crap with me, where is Murcielago?" I shouted in to the phone.

"Hmm would you like to speak to him…..although he's a little tied up", Aizen chuckled,

"Aizen!" I yelled there was a moment of silence then I heard sob on the other end of the phone.

"Murcielago", I said happily I was glad that he's okay and that he was alive, but that changed when he started to speak.

"I…I'm s…..sorry", I heard him say quietly. It was pretty hard to hear because he was speaking so softly.

"Are you okay Murci, where are you?" I asked urgently.

"A…At G…Grandm-there was shriek from the phone and I had to pull the phone away from my ear because it was so loud.

"Murcilago!"…the phone went dead. What the hell, okay that's it I didn't know what was going on over there but I wasn't going to stand around and wait.

Not even changing clothes I put my phone back in my pocket and headed to the front door. As put my hand on the doorknob I was going to turn it open, but the door opened by itself; shocked I took a step back to see who it was.

"Ulquiorra I really need to talk to ya", Grimmjow said to me his blue hair matted to his face by the rain, his eyes puffy and red…was he crying?

"Listen I know what I did was wrong of me", he started. He took a step forward and closed the door behind him, I watched him look at me and then to the ground.

"I…I'm sorry…..I really am I didn't know, what I was thinking", he said. At this point I could already tell that he meant every word that he said, and I could see that he was trying to hold back the tear's that was building up in his eyes. The things I was thinking about earlier came into my mind; it wasn't like he was doing this on purpose. He was asked to do this, and since Murci and he were best friends he couldn't have said no.

Now it was quiet he kept mumbling im sorry over and over again, and now I felt bad that I got mad at him back at the club. Sighing for the second time I walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's not your fault", I mumbled into his shirt, "I get it and its okay but we need to leave", I said looking up to him. He still had a frown on his face, but I could see the smile in his blue eyes; I took a step back from him and opened the door again.

"What's going?" Grimmjow asked me as I walked outside into the rain. He followed me outside with a confused look on his face.

"Murcielago is in trouble and we need to go back", I said as I waited by his car. A scowl was now presented on his face, not really liking the idea of helping him.

"Ulquiorra why do you want to help after what he did?" he asked me as he unlock he car door. I got into the passenger seat and shut the door, I waited for him to get in and then I explained everything briefly; the phone call, the yelling….just everything that I felt. Before he started the car he leaned over to me and kissed me, it was short one but it was sweet.

"You're a real nice brother ya know", he whispered after breaking the kiss. I was going to say something but I just ended up sneezing which in my case was probably bad. Like I said before I was always the weak one, so I go sick easily; so walking in the cold and the rain was a bad idea on my part.

"You okay?" Grimmjow asked me, I nodded my head yes before leaning back into the chair. Maybe sleeping on the way there is probably good idea, I mean it takes at least 2hr to get there which isn't that bad.

2 Hours later

When we finally got to my Granma's house I nearly bolted out the car. And there was only one reason why, there sitting in the drive way was Aizen's car. I didn't even knock on the door, I just ran right in not even thinking about why the door wasn't locked because Grandma always kept it locked. Everything was quiet a little too quiet, I didn't find Aizen or Murcielago. However when I walked into Grandma's room, my world just stopped; there's was blood…everywhere.

"W…What the hell?" I walked over to the other side of the bed and I screamed. Just then Grimmjow came barreling inside.

"Ulquiorra Murcielago and-I couldn't even look over to see Grimmjow staring at me with shocked filled eyes.

"This can't be happening", I stuttered I slowly got back up from the horrible seen of my Grandmother on the ground dead.

"U…..Ulquiorra", Grimmjow started as he walked towards me, I turned to him, "Where's Aizen?" I asked.

"I don't know", Grimmjow answered. Not looking back at the scene my grandmother was in I ran out the door and into the room that Murcielago and I used to sleep in when came over to stay. As I walked in the first thing I noticed was my brother, he was on the bed a blindfold covering his eyes. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxers, his chest was covered in bruises and whip marks covering his body.

I walked closer and took the cuffs off his wrists and ankles. I sat down on the bed next to him and took the blindfold off.

"D…..Don't", Murcielago whispered…"It's a trap", he said again. He opened his eyes to look at me, tears falling down his face.

"What happened", I asked him completely ignoring the warning he just gave me. He looked at me again, just staring he then looked towards the window and quickly explained what happened.

Beforehand

When Murcilago walked into the house he didn't expect to not see his Grandmother in the living room. It was rare when she wasn't there so that's when he knew something wasn't right; Grandma Bat was always in the living room. So he went into the hallway towards her room, when he walked in there he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Did you think you could leave without getting punished?" Aizen asked him a smirk on his face, a gun in his hand. Murcielago noticed the blood on his hand, and on the wall behind him from where he sat on the bed.

"Where's my Grandmother?" Murcielago asked taking a step towards Aizen. The other smiled and pointed to the other side of the bed. Murci walked over to the other side of the bed and nearly threw up; there she laid Grandma Bat on the ground blood coming from her chest.

"That's where you hurt me Murcielago…..the most", Aizen said a twisted smile on his face. Murcielago turned back to see Aizen walking towards him, he was to stunned to even move, he didn't struggle when Aizen blindfolded him and carried him upstairs. Once they were up there Aizen cuffed Murcielago to the bed and sat down next to him.

"My precious Murcielago you're so bad", Aizen whispered in his ear. The other tried to get away from Aizen's touch, not wanting to be near the hands that kill his grandmother. Too many thought were going through his mind now, what was he going to do about this situation. He waited for Aizen do something to him but then his phone rang; he felt Aizen's hand work its way inside his pocket and taking his phone out.

"Oh looky here your little brother is calling you, shall I answer", Aizen said as he opened the phone and started to talk. It wasn't long until he handed the phone to me I couldn't help let out a sob, hearing my twins voice again. He was asking me where I was and what was going, but I only got to say Grandma when Aizen yanked my hair, making my head tilt back. After that he walked out the room, saying that he would be back in a minute. This brings us back to this;

"S…..So Aizen killed Grandma Bat", I said looking into my twin's eyes which started pool over with tears.

"I….I'm sorry….i didn't mean for it to happen", he cried as he hugged me crying into my shoulder. I hugged him back telling him that I forgive him for everything. I didn't know where Aizen was but I wasn't about to stay here and find out, I called Grimmjow over to carry Murci. We walked back downstairs and i was happy that Murcielago was okay but it was very nerve-racking because I didn't know where Aizen was.

As Grimmjow walked outside heading to the car, I went back to my grandmother's room. I already called the ambulance so the least I could to do was sit her up properly. As I helped her up the only thing I could think is why she was caught up in this, she had nothing to do with situation. I mean I know she was old but that doesn't mean she had to die, I know I said that I forgave Murci but part of me still blames him for her death.

When I was done I walked back out the door and to the front door I saw Grimmjow sitting on the hood of the car waiting for me to come back out. However as soon I step foot out the door there was a loud pang sound; looking over I saw Grimmjow staring at me in disbelief.

"Taking things that's not yours Ulquiorra", Aizen said from behind me. I fell forward landing on my stomach, I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. I saw the gun he had in his hands; smoke coming from the shot he just made that pierced my lower back and all the way through.

"You were always the spoiled one…always taking things", he said to me as he stepped on my back and making me scream.

Then I heard Grimmjow's powerful voice near me, he must've knocked Aizen off of me. I didn't know what else happened but I did here another shot or two and then everything went black.

Hospital

Great…..a hospital a place that I hated the most I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was pretty dim in the room so I barely made out the two figures sleeping on the chairs next to my bed.

"Grimmjow", I said. Jeez was my voice raspy it was like I was screaming all day or something. I watched as Grimmjow opened his eyes and looked over to me with a smile on his face, he leaned over put our foreheads together.

"You damn idiot", was the first thing out his mouth. All I could do was stare up at him as a tear dropped onto my face.

"Why are you crying?" I asked him. He chuckled like it was the funniest question he'd ever heard.

"Why am I crying?" He repeated, "Because you got shot that's the fuck why, you could've died dammit", he said bitterly.

"But I didn't so stop crying", I said smiling up at him. His scowled at me, "What are you smiling for", he asked me.

"Just happy that you care", I said quietly. He pulled me into a long, hot kiss; after a minute or so he backed away and hugged me.

"You dumbass of course I care", he said lovingly as he rubbed his cheek against mine, reminding me of a cat.

"Where's Aizen….and my grandmother", I asked not really wanting to know the answer. Grimmjow sat back in his chair, and sighed before running a hand through his hair.

"Aizen's missing", Grimmjow said sadly as he looked at me. My mood just dropped after that, Aizen that bastard didn't get caught for what he did.

"If I ever see him again-"Were gonna kill him", I looked over to see Murcielago staring over at me with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Murcielago why-"Im gonna stop you there bro", he told me as he held up his hand.

"I didn't understand it but I just I don't know, got attracted to him I guess", he told me as he played with his hair.

"Do you still like him?" Grimmjow said as he turned to look over at Murcielago with a serious look.

I don't think that Grimmjow caught the hesitation in my brother answer when he told us no. I didn't answer him so I closed my eyes, saying that I was going back to sleep. I didn't know what it was but I think I lost all respect and loyalty for Murcielago.

…..Why is my life so complicated.

Weeks after that incident I was still kind of shaky on my brother, we barley talk anymore but I really didn't care. He got his own apartment because I think he was catching on that I didn't want him around. It was winter break already and I was pretty happy about that, because school was such a bother nowadays. However I did like it that Grimmjow and I were still together, I know we were still in high school but he moved in with me seeing that he only lived a street down. So he thought it would be easier to just live with me.

I realized something about Grimmjow; he never talks about his family. I want to know more but the only thing i do know is that his parents are in the military and his older bro…..well he never knew his older bro but he knew that he had one. But other than that he and I were pretty good together and I say that because well everybody else says that.

Now we were in my room with him between my legs, he said he wanted to give me an early/birthday gift. I can't tell how good this felt, with Grimmjow's mouth around my cock, this is such a turn on.

"Ah…Grimmjow ….take me…already", I cried. He sat back up with a smirk on his face, he liked toying with me and I could tell it was written all over my face.

"You sure like to things fast hmm", he purred as he hovered over my body and kissed me, his tongue playing and wrestling with mine. His hands finding its way back down to my cock, he played with the head making me moan.

"Yer so wet Ulquiorra am I turnin ya on?" he asked me as his mouth traveled down to my nipple, and biting it playfully.

"Grimmjow!" I whined he was doing this on purpose now and it was driving me crazy. He turned me around so that I was on my hands and knees, with my ass high in the air. I felt his tongue circling my entrance and I moved my hips back to get his tongue inside.

"G…..Grimmjow just….Ngh….fuck", I cried.

"Seems like you're ready huh", Grimmjow asked as he sat back up and taking off his boxers. I looked behind my shoulder and gave him the most lustful look I could, I saw his cock twitch and I smiled at his anticipation.

"Just…..fuck me….. Already", I said breathlessly. After saying that Grimmjow snapped his hips forward, burying himself deep inside me; he didn't move so I could get used to it.

"….mother of….move Grimmjow!" I cried as I rocked my hips back, I felt his hands on my hips and he started too moved faster. At some pointed Grimmjow lifted me in his lap, his arm under my legs and he pounded.

"God….Grimm hit there again", I shrieked my arm wrapping around Grimmjow's neck and pulling him towards me.

He then pushed me forward and my face landed on my pillow, Grimmjow started to play with my weeping head, and at that point I reached my limit. I came all over his hand and on the sheets; minutes later he came inside me and I felt full. He flopped over on the bed next to me as I caught my breath.

I curled up next to him nuzzling his neck…."I love you", I whispered into his ear. He hugged me tighter…."Love ya to babe", he said softly.

Hearing this made my heart jump in my chest. The only person that told me they loved me was Murcielago but that was his job to love me, but to hear from someone you really care about made me really happy.

I guess my life isn't that bad.

**Yah I know it's hard to say that this is the last chapter….but it is. So yah I hope you all like the overall story.**

**Review please!**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


End file.
